1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding tool bar and more particularly to a forwardly folding tool bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool bars are commonly used in farming operations. The conventional tool bars normally consist of a transversely extending tool bar or frame member having a tongue or hitch secured thereto which extends forwardly therefrom for attachment to a prime mover such as a tractor. Attachments such as cultivators, planter units, stalk cutters, etc., are mounted on the tool bar to perform various farming operations. A major problem associated with conventional tool bars is that the working or field width thereof must be substantially reduced to enable the implement to be transported from one location to another. Many types of tool bars employ a center tool bar section having wing tool bar sections extending outwardly therefrom. In certain of the prior art tool bars, the wings are pivoted from a substantially horizontal working field position to an upright transport position. In most folding tool bars of this type, the upright position of the wings is not as stable as desired and may create undesirable stress on certain components of the tool bar.
A further problem associated with the conventional folding tool bars is that they are not sufficiently flexible to compensate for irregular terrain such as in hill country, terraces, etc. Yet another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the wheels which support the tool bar interfere with the mounting of various attachments on the tool bar due to the location of the wheels on the tool bar. Still another disadvantage of the conventional prior art tool bars is that they are difficult to move from the field position to the transport position and vice versa.
Many of the problems associated with the prior art tool bars were solved by the forwardly folding tool bar of applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,956 which issued May 19, 1992. Although the tool bar of U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,956 has experienced considerable commercial success, the need exists to reduce the number of structural elements, and hence reduce the cost thereof, without sacrificing strength, heft, performance, durability, aesthetics, etc.
The instant design relocates many structural elements of the ""956 tool bar which permits the consolidation of multiple pieces into one improved part. The number of parts to complete the tool bar mainframe of this invention is approximately one-half of the ""956 tool bar.
The forward folding tool bar of this invention comprises an elongated, transversely extending center tool bar section which has opposite ends and rearward and forward sides. A support means is secured to the center tool bar section and extends forwardly therefrom with the support means having a first end, a second end, a rearward end and a forward end. The center tool bar section has height adjustable ground engaging wheels mounted thereon. An elongated inner tongue tube is secured at its rearward end to the center tool bar section and extends forwardly therefrom. The inner end of a right wing hinge is pivotally secured to the first end of the support means forwardly of the rearward end thereof with the right wing hinge being selectively movable between a field position, wherein the right wing hinge is parallel to the center tool bar section, to a transport position, wherein the right wing hinge is positioned generally parallel to the inner tongue tube and laterally outwardly therefrom. A hydraulic cylinder interconnects the support means and the right wing hinge for moving the right wing hinge between its field position and its transport position. The inner end of a left wing hinge is pivotally secured to the second end of the support means forwardly of the rearward end thereof. The left wing hinge is selectively movable between a field position, wherein the left wing hinge is parallel to the center tool bar section, to a transport position, wherein the left wing hinge is positioned generally parallel to the inner tongue tube and laterally outwardly therefrom. A hydraulic cylinder interconnects the support means and the left wing hinge for moving the left wing hinge between its field position and its transport position. The inner end of a right front wing tube is pivotally secured, about a horizontal axis, to the outer end of the right wing hinge. The inner end of a left front wing tube is pivotally secured, about a horizontal axis, to the outer end of left wing hinge. A right tool bar is secured to the right front wing tube for movement therewith and is positioned rearwardly thereof. A left tool bar is secured to the left front wing tube for movement therewith and is positioned rearwardly thereof. The center tool bar section and the right and left tool bars are adapted to have row units mounted thereon.
An outer tongue tube slidably embraces the inner tongue tube and has a rearward end, a forward end and upper and lower ends. An elongated hitch has its rearward end pivotally secured to the outer tongue tube rearwardly of the forward end thereof and extends forwardly therefrom for connection to a tractor or the like. A hydraulic cylinder is pivotally secured to the hitch and the outer tongue tube so that the hydraulic cylinder, when in its retracted position, causes the forward end of the outer tongue tube to be positioned in a field position and so that when the hydraulic cylinder is in its extended position, it causes the forward end of the outer tongue tube to be raised to a transport position. Elongated draft tubes are pivotally secured to the right and left tool bars and the outer tongue tube. The inner tongue tube is slidably moved rearwardly relative to the outer tongue tube as the wing hinges, and the right and left tool bars, are moved from their field positions to their transport positions.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved folding tool bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding tool bar wherein the wheels which support the tool bar are mounted thereon in such a position so as not to interfere with the mounting of attachments thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a folding tool bar which has sufficient flexibility to enable the tool bar to be used in hilly country or on terraces.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which is quickly and easily moved from a working field position to a transport position and vice versa.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which has a reduced number of structural elements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which is economical to produce without sacrificing strength, heft, performance, durability or aesthetics.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which has a more narrow transport width than the folding tool bars of the prior art.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar which enables planter units to be conveniently mounted thereon in 15xe2x80x3, 18xe2x80x3, 20xe2x80x3, 22xe2x80x3, 30xe2x80x3, 32xe2x80x3 and 36xe2x80x3 width spacing with standard U-bolts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar wherein the gauge wheel assemblies thereon are easily moved for different row spacing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool bar wherein the wings thereof are stronger than the prior art tool bars which enables the tool bar to have greater widths than those of the prior art.
These and other objects of the present invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art.